


Rave Paint

by Laila Kasimir (Kael_Knight)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Knight/pseuds/Laila%20Kasimir
Summary: AU - Gladiolus convinces Ignis to go to a rave with Prompto and him, where he meets Noctis.This was an idea that two friends and I kind of threw together and all I can think about now.





	1. Early Morning Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fever Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193226) by [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave). 



Ignis woke from sleep, his hair an absolute mess. He passed his hand over his face, yawning and reaching for his glasses. The door snapping shut had woken him, he pulled on a pair of shorts and went to go check on his roommate. 

Gladiolus was slightly drunk and leaning heavily on a man, who was much smaller than he, Ignis could see some blonde hair peeking over Gladio’s arm. “IGGY!” He boomed loudly, causing the blonde to whirl around in a panic, his grip on Gladio tightening. 

Gladiolus was wearing short-shorts, covered from head to toe in glow in the dark body paint and his companion was wearing neon yellow leggings and a neon purple tutu, with a white vest. Rave paint was in his hair and over his neck and face. Glow sticks were hanging around his neck. 

“Back from the rave so early?” Ignis inquired. 

“Iggy, this is Prompto. Prom, this is Ignis.” He smiled at each of them and Prompto shook Iggy’s hand, as he stepped forward. 

“Charmed.” Ignis nodded at Prompto. 

“You want to join us tonight for another one?” Ignis sighed at Gladios question. 

“You know raves really aren’t my thing.”

“Come on. Just one.” 

“Just one. I’m going back to bed now. Try not to make too much noise.” Ignis said with a joking tone.

"We won't!" Prompto shouted after him and Ignis could hear the smile in his voice.

***

Gladiolus woke the next morning with a headache and a light blonde hair in his face, he smiled and lightly rubbed his hand over Prompto's arm. "Probably going to have to get Iggs drunk before he'll actually go to the rave and have fun," he muttered to himself. He brushed his lips over Prom's forehead, humming softly to himself as he let him sleep, drifting off slowly. 

_I also wanted to introduce him to Prompto properly, because he's an absolute angel._


	2. Rave, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio drags Ignis to the Rave with him

Gladiolus kissed Prompto's cheek as he sleepily nuzzled into him, murmuring quietly. "...ove you," Prompto muttered, kissing his neck softly. Gladio smiled brightly at the blonde in his arms. 

"I love you too." He pulled his phone out of the drawer by his bed and checked the time. "C'mon, Prom, we need to get up and ready for tonight. What do you say we shower first?" Gladio murmured softly into his ear, nipping it gently. Prom was awake in an instant, swinging up to straddle Gladio's hips and leaning down. He ran his slender hands up Gladio's chest and cupped his neck, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. He pulled away with a glint in his eye, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll race you~," He climbed off him and was already half way to the shower, before a dazed Gladio could even register what was going on. 

**

Ignis saw Prompto go running bare-ass naked into the bathroom and took a sip of his Ebony, his eyebrow arching as he saw Gladio chase him down. _I suppose I'd better get ready. It's mid-afternoon. It'll take some time for those two to get started on their preparations._ Ignis went to his closet, reaching far towards the back of it for the leather pants he almost never wore because they clung tightly in all the _right_ places, but also all the _wrong_ places. He pulled them on, dancing into them, wiggling his hips to make them sit right. He pulled on a matching black button down shirt, just as Gladio came charging into his room, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Iggy! Here!" He tossed him some neon pink and green rave paint. 

"Thank you." He said, dabbing some on his nose and sliding his fingers through his hair. He put on his dark shades and held his arms out. "Do I look presentable?" Gladio gave him two thumbs up and went to his own room to finish getting ready. 

**

Gladiolus pulled on the spandex short-shorts, dancing into a bright pink petticoat tutu and Prompto came in and started lovingly spreading rave paint over Gladio's torso and arms. Gladio ran his fingers through Prom's hair and kissed his temple softly. Prompto turned his face into the larger man's neck, lightly peppering kisses along it. 

"Keep that up and we won't be going anywhere." He growled pushing him against the wall. Prompto chuckled softly. 

"Okay. I'll wait until after the Rave to seduce you properly." Prompto had on neon purple tights, a matching tutu except his was neon green, and a leopard print vest.

"IGGS LET'S GO," Gladio called loudly as he walked out of the door, Prom on his shoulders. Ignis followed them out, and got in the back seat of the car as Gladio put the hood down. 

"WOO! Let's have some fun!" Prom yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to actually put more up here??? I just had a spurt of inspiration tonight at like, 4am. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it. ;_;


	3. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets Noctis while drunk and dances with him

Gladio paid the way into the Rave, Prompto looping his arm through his and Ignis'. Ignis found Prompto's general bubbliness infectious, smiling as Gladio whispered something to him. Prompto yelled loudly into Ignis' ear that Gladio was going to go get some drinks. The music was loud. Ignis could feel it in his chest. He looked around, leaning against the wall, but Prom grabbed his hand, pulling him into the middle of all the dancers. 

"Come on, Iggy!" The short blonde shouted, as Gladio showed up at his elbow, six shots in his large hands. He handed two to each of them, throwing his back with a loud yell. Ignis shrugged and tipped back each one. They burned all the way down, settling in his stomach like fire. 

"When in Insomnia!" Ignis bellowed. 

"Do as the Insomnians do!" Prompto yelled back, tilting his head back as he took his. Within a few minutes the fire had spread to their cheeks. Ignis had started dancing with Gladio and Prompto, losing himself in the beat of the music. Ignis had lost his shirt sometime ago, because it was simply too _hot_ in here. Prompto and his boyfriend had been dancing so close to him and he to them that some of Gladio's excessive body paint had rubbed off on his skin. Ignis saw someone standing against a wall, dancing his way over to him, his dark black hair was shaggy; it looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and Ignis held his hand out to him, smiling brightly. 

"Dance with me?" He roared over the music, the man looked up at him, hesitatingly taking his hand. Ignis gently pulled him out to Prompto and Gladio, who gave him a thumbs-up and he looked back at his partner. The stranger was smiling up at him, shyly, dancing with him and Ignis pulled him closer, pushing his black button down shirt off his shoulders. Twining his arms through his, rave paint spreading across more skin, shirt caught in his elbows. The man leaned forward as the music started to wind-down. "Would you like to come over?" The question was out of his mouth before he could catch it. 

"Only if you tell me your name." He responded, looking at his feet. 

"It's Ignis. This is Gladiolus. His boyfriend, Prompto." 

"Noctis." He turned dazzling blue eyes up at him as they walked out of the building hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading this. I hope it brings some joy to your day. 
> 
> orz

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome. Kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> ALSO SORRY SHORT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE SHORT BECAUSE I CAN ONLY GET SO MUCH OUT BEFORE I HIT A WALL


End file.
